


One more time

by And_Ari



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Death, Gen, This is really sad, Tommy's dead, Tubbo needs a hug, not a lot, some gore, spoilers for march 1st stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_Ari/pseuds/And_Ari
Summary: Squinting in the receding light, Tubbo read the inscription on the marker:A son, brother, and friend. Gone too soon.It was generic. It was cheesy. It was so far from what Tommy deserved.And yet, Tubbo broke.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit &; Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I wrote this on one brain cell last night so...
> 
> I just really needed to write some angst after what happened yesterday
> 
> SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST
> 
> TW: Blood, general sadness

Tubbo stared in shock at the body in Sam's arms. That bloodied mess couldn't be Tommy, right?

And yet, Tubbo could recognize that blonde hair anywhere, even if it was tangled and matted with blood.

That body was Tommy.

And that body was dead.

No.

Tubbo closed his eyes, trying to block out the world around him.

No.

He was barely aware of the tears dripping down his cheeks as his world crumbled around him.

No.

He sunk to the ground as someone wrapped their arms around him.

No.

* * *

Minutes, hours, days passed in a blink, and Tubbo found himself standing over a casket. Tommy's body was inside.

Whoever had fixed him up had done an awfully good job at it. The blood had been wiped away, and the bruises lining his face had been covered.

And yet, his best friend's sunken eyes and ghostly complexion made Tubbo sick to his stomach.

In his daze, Tubbo barely felt someone guide him along, leading him away from the body and to some seats that had been set up.

The funeral took place next to the bench, Tubbo realized. It was almost mocking how an occasion of such sadness could be held next to the one place where pain was forgotten.

The L'Manberg anthem played softly in the background as people walked up to speak, their words jumbling together in Tubbo's mind. He vaguely wondered why he wasn't invited up there, but his thoughts were dismissed as people Tubbo didn't- or wouldn't- recognize closed the lid and picked the casket up. People solemnly stood and followed the box, and Tubbo was pulled with them. They were walking down the Prime path, Tubbo noted as he felt the wood creak as they walked over a bridge.

They walked for what seemed like ages before coming to a stop at L'Manberg. Or rather, what was once L'Manberg. It was fitting, really, for Tommy to be laid down next to the country he loved.

A headstone had already been placed, but Tubbo couldn't read it from where he was standing.

Two people, Tubbo realized, were digging a hole. It seemed to Tubbo to take mere seconds, but from the people fidgeting around him, he suspected it took longer.

Slowly, the casket was lowered, dirt was piled on top, and it was over. Tommy was gone.

Tubbo just stood there. People filtered away, day turned into dusk, and Tubbo couldn't move.

By the time the sun had nearly set, everyone had left. Tubbo was alone, just him and his best friend.

Tubbo finally moved forward, each step a difficulty, until he was standing next to the fresh dirt in front of the headstone. Squinting in the receding light, Tubbo read the inscription on the marker:

_A son, brother, and friend. Gone too soon._

It was generic. It was cheesy. It was so far from what Tommy deserved.

And yet, Tubbo _broke_.

That simple phrase made it all come flooding in. 

This wasn't just some bad dream, a nightmare that would end as soon as Tubbo opened his eyes.

No- this was real, and Tommy was dead. Gone. _Forever_.

Tears came flooding down Tubbo's cheeks as he remembered everything they had gone through together.

"You and me versus Dream," Tommy had said.

Now it was Tubbo alone against the world.

Oh, what he would give to see Tommy smile one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, that was fun!
> 
> Anyway, I guess I just really like writing Tommyinnit funerals? This is my second one...
> 
> Also, I promise, I'm updating Bedrock today!


End file.
